Shadows
by SupernaturalCanary19
Summary: Not knowing how long she can hold on, she needs help from the others. The only thing is, she's not willing to take it. Will this be her end, or will she finaly see sense? WillCaleb WillMatt Darkfic, Hurt!/Limp!Will Angsty!Caleb.
1. Trailer

Ummm, yeah

**Ummm, yeah! I know you all probably hate me right now, but I seriously AM trying to come up with more story ideas! I just can't think! My brain is officially dead! **

**Well, here is a shot at another trailer, and the next chapter shall be update straight after (presuming I have enough time to finish!) So, please tell me what you think, and any threats shall be noted and welcomed! Enjoy! XD**

**Will: You didn't!?**

**Me: I didn't what? **_Smiles innocently._

**Will: I know that you know what I'm talking about! I just don't want to ruin it for the readers! **_Glares._

**Me: You're just paranoid! Now, shut up and let them read!**

-:0:-

**Oh! Just one more thing:**

**Bold: Narrator.**

_Italic: Scenes._

Normal: Speech.

**Ta!**

-:0:-

**It happened before...**

"No! Will! Get the hell away from her!"

_Shows Will sliding down the wall, crying and Cornelia bending down, whispering to her._

**Even after promises...**

"What the hell! This wasn't supposed to happen! NO!"

_Shows Cornelia sprinting out of the school gates, Irma, Taranee, Hay-Lin, and Matt following close behind._

**What was to stop it happening again?**

"Seriously, guys! I don't need help from you, or anybody! Now, just get out and leave me the hell alone!"

_Shows Will slam the door on and the others looking at each other sadly._

**But even after a while...**

"Oh God, what am I doing?! Someone... help!"

_Shows Will throwing things across her room, then the door opening and her step-father walking in._

**The best people crack.**

"Mom, you've got to believe me! Look!"

"Don't be so stupid! I know you don't like him, but this is outrageous!"

_Shows Will walking up to her room, only to find someone waiting there already._

**How much longer could all this last?**

_Shows Will picking up with phone, her face shrouded in shadow._

"Cornelia... I need your help."

**Will it ever be the same again?**

**Or will W.I.T.C.H finally fall apart?**

_Shows Cornelia crying, Taranee yelling at someone, Irma running, Matt throwing a punch, Hay-Lin sitting in a chair and looking up as someone calls her name, Caleb holding Will as she cries. _

"NO! Let go!"

_Shows Will backing away._

"Get the hell off of my girlfriend!"

_Shows Matt standing shell-shocked, looking at the scene before him._

"Will... please!"

_Shows Will look out of the window, tears crawling down her face._

"I love you so much. And I always have."

_Shows Caleb holding Will's hand. _

"This has to end. Now"

**Was the end to be like this?**

**Or could they fix what had become a disaster?**

_**Shadows**__**.**_

_**Coming to a computer screen near you!**_

-:0:-

**Phew! Now that's over, here comes the next chapter. **

**Will: Don't forget to review!**

**Me: Hey! That's my line!**

**Will: Yeah, yeah, whatever!**


	2. Chapter One

Okay, as I promised, here is the first chapter

**Okay, as I promised, here is the first chapter. Just a few things to say:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it yada, yada, yada...**

**Rating: T **

**Summary: **_**Not knowing how long she can hold on, she needs help from the others. The only thing is, she's not willing to take it. Will this be her end, or will she finaly see sense? WillCaleb WillMatt Darkfic, Hurt!/Limp!Will Angsty!Caleb.**_

**Will: Well, here we go, time for the story! **_Gets out popcorn._

**Me: Dude, chill, it's an angst story, not a bloody fairy-tale! **

**Will: **_Sighs._** I know, I'm just trying to enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Me: Umm, yah! Let's get on with it, shall we? **

-:0:-

"Dad, please!" she screamed, cringing heavily away from the advancing figure, as it took another swig from the third bottle or beer that day, that was held loosely, but oh-so- securely in his fist.

"Did you just speak to me?" he growled angrily, backhanding her, sending her flying to the floor, her head snapping back in resistance. He stumbled forwards a few paces, grinning insanely.

"Didn't learn your lesson before?" he said, putting on a fake caring voice, "Well, I'll make sure I change that." He grinned again, watching her spit some hair out of her mouth, and clutch at her ribs.

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes and she moved hastily backwards, fear evident in her eyes, which made him grin even more.

He walked even closer. So close, she could smell the reek of alcohol on his breath. She flinched as he grabbed her shoulder and shoved it hard against the wall.

He lifted the bottle in his hand and looked at it for a moment, deciding. A second later, it was smashed against her face, cutting deep.

He chose left.

The blood seeped out and mingled with her tears.

_Thank God for that, she_ thought, _I prefer the right side or my face any way._

-:0:-

"Yo! Hey guys!" a screech came, telling them that Irma had arrived. Cornelia, Taranee and Hay-Lin turned and smiled as she approached, running across the vast school grounds.

"Where's Will?" she asked, catching her breath. The others looked at her quizzically.

"We should be asking you the same question. She said she was sleeping over at yours last night!" Cornelia frowned. Irma gave her a look.

"Nuh-uh, I think I would know! I think I would notice if a 100lb, red-head was sleeping in my house. It's pretty hard to miss, ya know?" she said with sarcasm, which was noted and frowned upon, us usual.

"I'm here" a small, croaky voice said behind them. They turned around.

"Will!" Cornelia squeaked. Her head was turned away from them, to the left and she stood with her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Uh, you alright?" asked Hay-Lin, breaking the silence after a few seconds passed. Will didn't reply.

"Will? Earth to Will! WILL!" Irma yelled, causing Will to jump and trip over. She raised her arms above her head, shouting.

"No! I'm sorry!"

There was dead silence. Irma took a double-take and forward, her eyes wide. She looked at Will's face.

"Will, what the hell!" she said quietly. A dozen cuts marred the left side of her face, and her skin was a pasty-white. Bruises stood out under her eyes which were clenched tightly.

They suddenly sprang open, as she remembered where she was.

"Ah. Ummm." She lowered her arm and winced slightly, going un-noticed by everyone but Cornelia.

Will tried to brush it off, attempting to stand up, but only succeeding in crying out and falling flat on the floor again. She grunted as her back came in contact with the pavement.

She pulled her arm in front of her as pain flooded her mind and stars clouded her vision.

"Will?" Taranee bent down, and put a hand on Will's shoulder, which only resulted in her cringing. Taranee opened her mouth to say something, but was cut short by a yell.

"WILL!" Matt ran over and dropped to his knees.

"Will, sweetheart, what's wrong?" He blanched when she burst into tears, picked herself up and shoved past them all, running towards the front gates.

A few seconds of silence passed as everybody tried to process what they had just seen.

"What the hell! This wasn't supposed to happen! NO!" Cornelia yelled. "Holy crap!" she swore loudly "He said it wouldn't happen again! He PROMISED!" she also burst into tears.

Everybody stilled, for this was the first time anybody had seen Cornelia cry. This was bad.

"Wait, wait, HE?" Matt demanded.

Cornelia nodded.

"No wonder she acted like that! Oh God, we need to go, NOW!" she took off after Will.

The others followed, desperate to know what the hell was going on. They ran in silence until...

"But, we can't skip school!" Taranee whined.

"Oh, dude, get OVER it! Will is way more important!" Irma snarled, even though, inside, she was aching.

-:0:-

"WILL! Open up! Come on!" Matt pounded on her front door, wheezing heavily. His reply was a muffled scream and a yell. Growing desperate, he huffed and rammed the door with his shoulder. A sickening crunch later, and the door banged open. They all ran inside. A smashing of glass sounded, and they charged up the stairs, Cornelia choking on a sob. This was all too familiar.

Bursting through a door, Matt stopped in his tracks.

The stench made him cringe. His head cleared as he recognised the smell. Blood.

It covered the walls and floor. Some was a dark brown, other patches a crimson red. Empty bottles of what seemed to be Vodka, beer and different Liquors littered the floor. The room had nothing in it. _Well, bar the screaming girl being held up by the- hang on, wait, WHAT?! _a voice screamed in Matt's head.

"Will." He whispered.

Cornelia moved first, darting in the room. Matt ran in after, and sobbed at the sight of Will. Blood covered her face and arms. A large patch of it stained her top. Her leg bent out a strange angle. Matt cringed.

"Get the hell off of my girlfriend!" he screamed, making the man look at him.

_Will's dad? _His mind protested to the though, even though he knew it was true.

"You never told me you were dating." Will's father slurred, obviously drunk, into Will's ear. A spasm of terror flitted across her face and she whimpered.

Growing angry, he tossed her carelessly across the room. She collided with the wall her head smacking against it. A sickening crack echoed, and she slid down the wall, out-cold.

Irma, Cornelia and Taranee sprinted over to her, tears running down their faces.

Hay-Lin and Matt, even though they were dying to go to Will, were stopped in their tracks as her father advanced on them.

Taking a swing, (and missing) at Matt, Hay-Lin ducked and punched him solidly in the back of the head.

_Too easy _she thought. She shook her head and hurried to Will, dreading when he woke up.

-:0:-

**Ack, I'm sorry it's so short. My fingers are killing me, and I'm gonna go watch doctor who XD. Im only joking. The next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Will: Ouch. That is just so uncalled for! Why couldn't you have beat up someone annoying! **_Mutters, _**like yourself.**

**Me: Hey! I heard that! **

**Will: Never mind, I'm sure you'll live!**

**Me: You are so ungrateful! After all I've done for you-**

**Will: WHAT!? You beat me up, and-**

**Me: ANYWAY, please, please review, and tell me what you think. Just ignore that whiner. Thanks all, I'll post another chapter soon! **

**Bkitty123 X.**


End file.
